A Tremendous Baby Celebration
A Tremendous Baby Celebration (Serena in Alola: the Baby everyone must attempt to see before it cries) is the 65th (64th in dub) episode of the Pokémon Sun and Moon arc. But this episode is currently banned and made by THIS FRIKKIN' USER WHO DIDN'T READ THE FRIKKIN' RULES!!! Major Events *Serena comes to Alola. *This is a first time Serena's Sylveon devolves. *Baby Eevee is born *We meet Snakano for the first time. Script Hoenn *Narrator: an exiting turn of events has just happened: Serena is ready to perform in another Pokémon Showcase! She and both her Delphox, which evolved from Braixen, and Pangoro, which evolved from Pancham, are just warming up now: *Serena: Delphox, use Flamethrower *Delphox: Del-Del-Del... PHOX! *Serena: Now use Dig! *Pangoro: Pan... Gor... O! *Serena: Alright! Now we're... *(Sylveon screams in horror.) *Serena: oh. What's wrong Sylveon? (lifts up Sylveon, sees that the fairy type Pokémon's stomach is brown and vanilla colored) I see. *Palermo: who is this? *Serena: It's me, Serena! I just wanted you to know that I am coming back to Kalos soon. *Palermo: That is wonderful news! *Serena: There's just one problem though. *Palermo: what is it? *Serena: look at Sylveon's stomach. *Palermo: (sees the stomach color) I see. You should go to Alola before coming back to Kalos. The Pokémon School is a bustling place for perfect medical care. After all, it has got a Pokémon Centre. *Serena: okay. Thanks! (Serena's call with Palermo ends. Serena picks up the phone again to a different number). Alola *Daniel: (picks up phone) Hello? Yes. Oh okay now I understand. This is perfect! A chance to get my third Pokémon Arsene! I can't wait. *Arsene: me too. *Narrator: now, it's an exiting day at the Pokémon School. Joker has just arrived here with Ultra news! *Daniel: Hey guys! Guess what! *Everyone except Professor Kukui: What? *Daniel: I want you to meet (besides you ash) my sister Serena. *Sophocles: I thought she was already there (points to the tree stump drawing of Serena). *Daniel: not in a drawing, Sophocles. I meant in real life. *Serena (emerges) hello everyone. *Ash (in a serious manner): hello Serena. *Mallow (whispering to Lillie and Lana): Why is Ash acting more serious? *Lillie (whispering to Mallow and Lana): I don't know. *Lana (whispering to Mallow and Lillie): Beats me. *Kiawe (thinking to himself): he is more serious than me personally. *Eevee: (in a weak manner): Eevee... *Daniel: okay. Let's get her to our Pokémon Centre, sis. *Rotomdex: WAIT! A new Pokémon! Sylveon: the ribbon dancer Pokémon. Sylveon wraps it's feelers around it's trainer's arms whist walking and can even bring the most climactic battles to an end using Attract. Later... *Proffesor Kukui: Oh. It's just Pokémon tummy troubles your Eevee has, miss Serena. The common thing that happens is that a female Pokémon at the bottom of the Evolutionary line is able to be born by those higher. For example, anyone of Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon and Sylveon can give birth to a female Eevee. *Samson Oak: well, lets b-Eevee Poryg-on our way after this. (Daniel and Serena cringe at the joke, a flash is seen and an Eevee comes after next to Another Eevee. Eevee opens her eyes) * Baby Eevee: Ee? (Noticing everyone) ee, ee, ee, ee! (Crying) Eevee! Vee, Vee! * Rotomdex: a cry-Fit like that equals Baby death, loss of... wait. Joker?! * Baby Eevee: Vee? * Daniel: don't worry. I won't hurt you. There's nothing to be afraid of. (Starts tickling the newborn) * Baby Eevee: ee,ee,ee,ee,ee. * Daniel: (catches Eevee) Like the power of the Aura trio breathes in me, I just caught an Eevee! Later.. * Daniel: I will miss seeing you again when you go back home to Kalos. * Serena: Also, Clemont said Chespin evolved fully to Chesnaught and Bunnelby stopped evolving. * Ash and Daniel: Until next time, see you later Serena. * Serena: okay Joker and Ash. By the way Joker, is the girl next to you your girlfriend? * Daniel and Mallow (Shocked and blushing): No! * Team Rocket: (catches Baby Eevee) Suprise! * Jessie: Prepare for Trouble and it will evolve. * James: and make it double for your own solve. * Jessie: to protect the world from devestation. * James: to unite all Eevees within our nation. * Team Rocket: Jessie! And it's James! * Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at Eevee's light. * James: surrender now or prepare to fight. * Meowth: Meowth, that's right! * Wobbufet: Wobbufet! * Daniel: fools, did you know Baby Eevee can shatter ears with her crying? (Puts on ear defenders) * Meowth: really? Show it, Bucktooth! * Daniel: Her name isn't Bucktooth, Meowth. Her name is... * Meowth: Whatever. Come on dopey Eevee * Baby Eevee: (noticing Team Rocket) Vee. (crying loudly)Ee!Vee!Ee!Vee! * Everyone but Baby Eevee: Aargh! Make it stop! * Team Rocket: (to Eevee) Stop that you crybaby! * Jessie: go Mimikyu and Gourgeist! * James: remember these two! (Sends out Mareanie and Inkay) * Daniel: Come on Snakano. * Snakano: Snak * Daniel: and you too, Yveltal! * Yveltal: Anything you want Joker. * Daniel: now Arsene, Eigaon. * Arsene: time. * Daniel: Use shadow bomb! * Snakano: An...O! * Yveltal: Why am I doing... this! * Daniel: Baby Eevee, use dig and catch Meowth in the blast. * Baby Eevee: Ee-Vee! * Meowth: What! Yeouch! * Bewear: Let's GO!!!! * Team Rocket: we're off with a new blast! * Serena: who was that? * Daniel: that was Bewear. * Serena: Actually, I think I may stay here for a bit to study for Pokémon showcases. Later... * Palermo: I'm okay with that, my friend. * Serena: I'm going to make my preparations now. Bye. * Professor Kukui: Miss Serena, I think you'll be a worthy addition to the Pokémon School. * Serena: Thanks. Trivia *This is a Sh*post. Category:Banned Episodes Category:Sh*tposts